fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Riders' Fusion Forms
A Fusion Form combines the powers of a Rider's previous forms into a fused state. They may also combine the powers of multiple Riders or even a Rider and a monster. Masked Rider of Mystica *Masked Rider of Mystica **Ultimate Form ((Advanced/Amazing) Mighty Form + (Advanced) Dragon Form + (Advanced) Pegasus Form + (Advanced) Titan Form) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Mystica Ultimate Form Masked Rider of Mystica II *Masked Rider of Mystica II **Trinity Form (Ground Form + Storm Form + Flame Form) Kra-AgitoTF.png|Mystica Trinity Form Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior |-|Spade Warrior= *Kamen Rider Spade Warrior **King Form (All 13 Spade Rouze Cards) 180px-Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Spade Warrior King Form |-|Heart Warrior= *Kamen Rider Heart Warrior **Wild Heart Warrior (All 13 Heart Rouze Cards) 180px-Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form.jpg|Wild Heart Warrior Kamen Rider: Electric King *Kamen Rider Electric King **Climax Form (Sword Form + Rod Form + Axe Form + Gun Form) **Super Climax Form (Climax Form + Wing Form) 200px-Climax Form.jpg|Electric King Climax Form 180px-Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form.jpg|Electric King Super Climax Form Kamen Rider: Vampire King *Kamen Rider Vampire King **DoGaBaVa Form (Garuru Form + Basshaa Form + Dogga Form) **Emperor DoGaBaVa Form (DoGaBaVa Form + Emperor Form) 180px-Kamen Rider Kiva DoGaBaKi Form.jpg|Vampire King DoGaBaVa Form DoGaBaVa Emperor.png|Vampire King DoGaBaVa Emperor Form Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior *Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior **Complete Form Jumbo Formation (Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior + Kamen Rider J) Jumbo Decade Complete Form.png|Chrono Warrior Complete Form Jumbo Formation Kamen Rider: OOO *Kamen Rider Genesis **CLAWs Armor (Kamen Rider Genesis + All 6 Genesis CLAWs) Birth day.png|Genesis CLAWs Armor Kamen Rider: Quadronaut |-|Quadronaut= *Kamen Rider Quadronaut **Celestial States (Kamen Rider Quadronaut + All 40 standard Astroswitches) ***Comet Fusion States (Fourze Celestial States + Comet Storm) ****Comet Dianthus Nova Fusion States (Comet Fusion States + Dianthus Nova Celestial States) Quadronaut Celestial.png|Quadronaut Celestial States Quadronaut Comet.jpg|Quadronaut Comet Fusion States Quadronaut CometDianathusNova.png|Quadronaut Comet Dianthus Nova Fusion States |-|Dianthus Nova= *Kamen Rider Dianthus Nova **Celestial States (Kamen Rider Dianthus Nova + All 40 standard Astroswitches) ***Comet Fusion States (Dianthus Nova Celestial States + Comet Storm) ***Quadronaut Fusion States (Dianthus Nova Celestial States + Quadronaut Celestial States) ****Galaxy States (Comet Fusion States + Quadronaut Fusion States) The power of cosmic by yuuyatails d5d2fnj-fullview.jpg|Dianthus Nova Celestial States KR-Nadeshiko Meteor Fusion States.jpg|Dianthus Nova Comet Fusion States KR-Nadeshiko Fourze Fusion States.jpg|Dianthus Nova Quadronaut Fusion States KR-Nadeshiko Galaxy States.jpg|Quadronaut Galaxy States Kamen Rider: Ringzard *Kamen Rider Ringzard **All Dragon (Volcano Dragon + Hydro Dragon + Hurricane Dragon + Horizon Dragon) **Infinity Dragon (Infinity Style + All Dragon) Wizard all.png|Wizard All Dragon KR-Wizard InfinityDragon.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Kamen Rider: Armor Warrior |-|Armor Warrior= *Kamen Rider Armor Warrior **Lemon Raiment Arms (Orange Arms + Lemon Energy Armor Part) **Cherry Raiment Arms (Orange Arms + Cherry Energy Armor Part) **Peach Raiment Arms (Orange Arms + Peach Energy Armor Part) **Melon Raiment Arms (Orange Arms + Melon Energy Armor Part) **Ultimatum Arms (Triumph Arms + All 13 standard Armor Parts) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Armor Warrior Lemon Raiment Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Armor Warrior Cherry Raiment Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Armor Warrior Peach Raiment Arms KRGaim-jimbermelon.JPG|Armor Warrior Melon Raiment Arms KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Armor Warrior Ultimatum Arms |-|Dragon Defender= *Kamen Rider Dragon Defender **Dragon Raiment Arms (Grape Arms + Dragon Fruits Energy Armor Part) Fan-Made_Ryugen_Jimber_Dragon_Arms.png|Dragon Defender Dragon Raiment Arms |-|Moon Blade= *Kamen Rider Moon Blade **Melon Raiment Arms (Melon Arms + Melon Energy Armor Part) Zangetsu_Jimber_Melon.jpg|Moon Blade Melon Raiment Arms |-|Spike= *Kamen Rider Spike **Melon Raiment Arms (Durian Arms + Melon Energy Armor Part) SIC Bravo Jimber Melon Arms.jpg|Bravo Jimber Melon Arms |-|Knuckleman= *Kamen Rider Knuckleman **Chestnut Raiment Arms (Walnut Arms + Chestnut Energy Armor Part) Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckleman Chestnut Raiment Arms Kamen Rider: Drive |-|Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive + Kamen Rider Mach) **Super Dead Heat Drive (Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive + Machine Chaser) **Type Cruiser (Kamen Rider Drive + Tridoron + All Shift Cars) **Type Special (Kamen Rider Drive + Future Kamen Rider Drive) **Type Fruits (Kamen Rider Drive + Orange Armor Part) KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Drive Type Dead Heat KRDr-DHDRIVE-MACHDRIVER.png|Deadheat Drive SUPER-DEADHEATDRIVE.png|Super Dead Heat Drive KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Cruiser Drive Type Special.png|Drive Type Special KRDr-Typefruits.png|Drive Type Fruits |-|Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Drive) **Super Deadheat Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Machine Chaser) **Chaser Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Chaser) **Mach Chaser (Chaser Mach + Ride Crosser) KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach SuperDeadheat Mach.png|Super Deadheat Mach Chaser mach.png|Chaser Mach MACHCHASER.png|Mach Chaser